Green Lantern Vol 5 23
| Quotation = Oh, I am fighting... I never realized love could be such a potent weapon. | Speaker = Prixiam Nol-Anj | StoryTitle1 = Unknown | Synopsis1 = In the aftermath of Larfleeze's raid, Hal examines the new recruits. He doesn't like what he sees, and suggests to Kilowog that they release the newcomers and find new hires. Kilowog points out that the ring considered them the best choice, and that the second best would likely be even less inspiring. Hal takes issue with this, pointing at the one who hit him with a construct during the fight, Gazzl of Molluck. Hal informs him of the proper way to form a fist, before moving on the next recruit, who when asked for her name gives a string of numbers. Since her name is mathematics-based, her "name" is also her date of birth. Knowing he'd never remember such a name, he shortens it to Two-Six. Still unimpressed by them, he notes that putting them in the field would be a death sentence, which reminds Kilowog that Soranik's got a message. In the infirmary, she shows him a dead lantern, who'd been found under the mess-hall. Hal notes the bite marks, Soranik guessing that Larfleeze's constructs got to him first. Asking about his name, Hal finds no-one even knew. Angered, Hal simply walks off. In the command center, Kilogwog struggles with the undersized chair, as Hal asks about their escaped prisoner. Her name is Nol-Anj, arrested for all manner of crimes but never formally charged. Kilowog notes the records don't say how long she'd been there for. While trying to figure out how she killed Lantern Cossite, Kilowog notes that she stole a spaceship, heading back to where she was caught. Hal decides to go after her, something Kilowog objects to, since he doesn't know what he might be getting into, and they've no idea what's causing their rings to not work. Hal retorts that this is why he's going alone, to put fewer people at risk. Kilowog just thinks he's showing off. The conversation gets heated, Kilogow asking how the rookies will last if they think rushing off alone is standard operating procedure, never mind that most of the Corps haven't even received a formal declaration of Hal's leadership yet. As Hal storms out, he tells his friend to solve it his way. In Sector 563, on an unnamed planet, three people find a spaceship they recognize as one of theirs. The group's leader, named Granack, doesn't trust it, and tells them to head back to their cache, where they find Nol-Anj waiting for them. She's their prixiam. She asks about the depleted state of her clann. Granack explains that everyone else, meaning their business rivals, moved to greener pastures, taking their business with them. As Nol-Ang states though, this means the territory they left behind is entirely hers. And she's going to keep it. Outside, Hal's caught up with her ship. His ring informs him the air is largely Dalathon gas, considered fatal by anything and capable of killing in thirty seconds. Scanning, it finds an airlock that cannot be opened immediately. So Hal smashes it open. The raiders open fire, Hal redirecting their blasts. This just gives Anj the chance to activate her own ring. According to her, the ring sought her out for the love she felt for her clann. The two fight, Anj's ring sensing Hal's love for Carol Ferris. She uses it to give him a glimpse of what Carol is doing at that moment, fighting a mysterious giant alongside Kyle Rayner and Saint Walker. And then both Hal and Anj's rings malfunction. The dalathon gas immediately starts taking effect, choking Hal. Fortunately, after twenty-four seconds the ring restarts. His mind now on other matters, Hal forgets Anj and her gang, and sets off to find Carol, Kyle or even the Guardians, getting no response. Watching, Anj tells her raiders to let him flee, since he'll eventually be back. And she'll be waiting. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Granack * * Other Characters: * * * * * Green Lantern Corps ** Cossite ** Gorin-Sunn Locations: * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}